Stranger of Mirkwood
by limegreenelf
Summary: Larien has just met Legolas but he loves her friend Dellia, Will Larien get Legolas to ever love her?
1. Stranger of Mirkwood

Bios: Larien- Tall, brown-haired elf, lives in a village near the forests of Mirkwood. Best friend is Dellia, very shy. Legolas- Tall, long blonde hair, lives in Mirkwood, beautiful blue eyes, handsome, prince of Mirkwood, excellent at archery Dellia- Tall, very beautiful, bubbly, best friends with Larien, opposite from Larien  
  
Description: Larien has just met Legolas but he loves her friend Dellia, Will Larien get Legolas in the end and will he ever love her?  
  
Chapter 1- Stranger of Mirkwood  
  
Larien picked up her bow and arrow and jumped onto the back of her horse Nellas. Larien was going into the woods of Mirkwood to practise some shooting secretly because her father wouldn't even let her do such a dangerous thing. Larien stopped Nellas in a clearing in the woods to practise. She went to a far away tree and nailed some sort of Evish target that she will try to hit. She held up her bow and shot, it made it right into the center and she smiled to herself.  
"Good Job, but I bet you couldn't do that two times in a row." A male voice startled Larien as she looked behind her. There she saw a tall elf, with long blonde hair and strikingly beautiful blue eyes, she thought he was very handsome.  
"Oh yeah? Well I bet you that I could!" Larien was surprised at her boldness and took up this strangers offer. She got her bow, shot an arrow and hit it in the dead centre once again.  
"Eh...pretty good I guess, let me try now." The elf took up his bow, using two arrows he nailed it in the centre. He smiled then took our his hand, "The name is Legolas.?"  
Larien took his hand and said, "I am Larien Seremella, what brings you into these parts, Legolas?"  
Legolas lowered his hand gazed away and quickly said, "Just walking. Anyway tell me more about yourself." Legolas was very curious to see what this "Larien" had to say for herself he was beginning to like her more and more.  
"Well..." Larien cautiously thought of what to say. "I am 2000 years old and I live in a village not far from here. I come out here to practise shooting my bow and arrow because my father doesn't like me practicing.  
"Oh, well that sounds quite fascinating, my own life is—" Just then a horn sounded and Legolas's ears perked, "Oh my I have to be going, nice meeting you Larien, I'll meet you here tomorrow same time same place ok?"  
As soon as he came Legolas vanished into the woods. Larien stood dumbfounded at how quickly she had met Legolas but how much she felt like she knew him. She almost, liked him, but it couldn't be because they had just met and it was too soon to tell. She figured it was just some phase she was going through and packed her things, she then got back on top of Nellas and rode toward her village thinking of Legolas. Tomorrow she will bring her friend Dellia with her to meet this, "Legolas" and to get her opinion on him. ~* AUTHOURS NOTE *~ My first fanfic so please comment! Hope you like it, more to come soon... 


	2. Legolas Falls In Love

A/N: Thank You For Everyone Who Actually Read The First Chapter, Sorry It Took So Long To Get Up The Second Chapter, But I Wasn't Sure Anyone Would Actually Read It. Okay So Here It Is and Enjoy!  
  
Description: Legolas meets Larien for the second time in their place. When he gets there he meets the beautiful Dellia and falls in love at first sight, leaving a desolate Larien.  
  
Chapter 2- Legolas Falls In Love  
  
Legolas stepped outside of the palace and breathed in the fresh air. He ate breakfast really fast and got his bow and arrow so that he could meet up with Larien again and get to know her more. Strange as it was Legolas was feeling an attraction to Larien even though they had just met, but Legolas wasn't going to tell her that he was the Prince of Mirkwood any time soon because girls always turned all weird after they knew. His dad questioned him as to why he was hurrying off so early but Legolas just told him he had business to attend to. Legolas jumped onto his horse and rode off to the place he met Larien the first time.   
"Oh Larien you look soooo totally cute in that outfit!!" Dellia squeeled as she saw Larien in her green elvish dress.  
"Er-Uh-Thanks..you really think so? I dont want to look like a weirdo..." Larien said cautiously.  
"Do you LIKE this Legolas person Larien?? You just met him, he could be a scary stalker elf..just be careful." Dellia said with a smirk on her face.  
"I---I--I dont like him Dellia!!" Larien stuttered and blushed she couldn't tell Dellia her true feelings, she would just make fun of Larien. "Er-Come on Dellia lets go we are going to be late!" Larien picked up her bow and arrow and motioned for Dellia to follow her to the clearing in the woods.  
She got on top of Nellas and Dellia followed on her own horse. When Dellia and Larien got to the clearing they didn't see Legolas and Larien was disappointed.  
"Maybe he forgot.." The suddenly Larien looked up as an arrow nearly slipped past her head and hit the nearest tree behind her.  
Dellia screamed. "OH MY GOSH! I was almost hit by that arrow!!" "Jeez, be more careful next time..." Dellia looked up into Legolas's blue eyes and smiled. "You MUST be Legolas, Larien has talks about you all the time!"  
"Well, she has never mentioned you before." Legolas said smiling.  
"I'm sorry Legolas, uh this is my best friend Dellia, Dellia Legolas." Larien was staring at Legolas and was wondering why he was staring at her friend.  
"Er-Larien, could I talk to you for a moment?" Legolas pushed Larien aside out of hearing range from Dellia. "Wow..." Legolas looked dazed as those words came out of his mouth, "She..is beautiful! Why have you never spoken of her before?" Legolas questioned.  
"Well...we've only met once, remember? And I didn't think it would be important." Larien said quietly.  
"Well anyway I feel like I love her already , is she single?" Legolas seemed very happy when Larien muttered, "yes." Legolas pushed Larien back to the clearing and stood next to Dellia. "Has anyone ever told you that you are beautiful?"  
Dellia blushed and said, "Oh of course, all the time" She winked..Legolas laughed and they engaged into some kind of conversation.  
"Great..." Larien muttered to herself. Everytime I bring Dellia with me she always steals all the attention! Now Legolas, who she thought was different, is totally in love with Dellia. What if they go out? What if she likes him back? Oh no..what have I done? Larien quickly ran over to them and separated them.  
"Okay well Dellia and I really have to be going, I'll see you tomorrow ok Legolas? If you want to contact me send over a messanger ok?"  
"What? Leaving so soon? But you guys just got here!" Legolas said.  
  
"Yeah..Uh..I just realized that we have something important to do." Larien said quickly.  
"No we don-" Dellia was cut off by Larien pushing her in the direction of Nellas. Delia sighed and just waved goodbye to Legolas glaring at Larien.  
"Goodbye Dellia, nice meeting you! Oh, goodbye to you to Larien!" Legola got on his horse and trotted off.  
"Wow, that Legolas guy is pretty hot, but I dont think I like him." Dellia smiled to herself, "Maybe i'll play a little game with him."  
"OH NO! DELLIA!! Legolas is my friend! Don't hurt him PLEASE!" Larien nudged Dellia but Dellia ignored her.  
"Tell me when he sends a messenger ok Larien?" With that Dellia got on top of her horse and rode off to her house.  
"Great.." Larien said softly "Just Great" She got on top of Nellas, petted her on the head and rode slowly home, tears trickling down her face. 


	3. What To Do?

A/N: Ana- I must say, thanks for the review, but this is a fan FICTION so I can portray Legolas however I want, and besides, how do we know how he would act when in love? And don't you ever believe in Love at first site? Anyway, Enjoy everyone!  
  
Description: Larien is heartbroken, but insists that Dellia get to know Legolas better and maybe go out with him. What is a best friend to do?  
  
Chapter 3- What To Do?  
  
Larien awoke with a start at the sound of a rapping noise on her door. She quickly got out of bed and opened the door.  
  
"Sorry to wake you miss, but you have a message" The man said.  
  
"Oh, thank you very much, and I wasn't asleep" Larien replied.  
  
Larien took the letter in her hands excitedly. Perhaps it was from Legolas she thought to herself. Quickly she ripped the letter open and read it:  
  
-Dear Larien, Lady of Seremella  
  
We are proud to announce that there will be a royal ball in honor of the Prince of Mirkwood. We have invited all eligible ladies to attend and meet the young prince. It is not a ball to find the future wife of his highness, but more of just a social gathering. So if you can come, please send a messenger as soon as possible to the palace. The ball will take place in one week from today. We hope that you can attend.  
  
Sincerely, King Thranduil of Mirkwood.  
  
Larien put the letter down and thought for a moment. She decided that she wasn't going to go, what did she care about some Prince of Mirkwood? She only cared about Legolas, and she hated royal balls anyway. She put the letter down and sat at the edge of her bed. Suddenly Dellia burst through the room.  
  
"LARIEN!! DID YOU GET THE LETTER?! ARE YOU GOING TO GO TO THE BALL?! WHAT SHOULD I WEAR?! OH MY GOSH IT'S GOING TO BE SO FUN!" Dellia said breathlessly.  
  
"Hi Dellia, and no I don't think that I'm going to attend' Larien said smiling at her friend.  
  
"What? Why!?" Dellia questioned.  
  
"Well, there isn't any point, it's not like the Prince will pay any attention to me and I hate dancing anyway." Larien replied.  
  
"Oh come on Larien, you are just as pretty as any other elf in this village, and I'll help you get a gorgeous dress for the ball! Besides, don't you want to see the Prince? I've never been to the Mirkwood palace before, have you?" Dellia said beaming.  
  
"Well…no." Larien said softly  
  
"See? Oh Come On! It's going to be tons of fun!" Dellia said pulling Larien off of her bed, "Let's get our dresses today!"  
  
"Fine, fine, fine" Larien said. I'm such a pushover she thought. "Now that I think of it, I would like to see the palace and I've never been to a royal ball before…"  
  
"Good, now let's go!" Dellia grabbed Larien's hand and dragged her outside to get on Nellas and ride to the nearest seamstress.  
  
"Father…why are you holding this royal ball for me? I don't want to meet any 'young ladies' and I don't feel like dancing or greeting people." Legolas asked angrily.  
  
"Because son, you need to find yourself someone that you can at least THINK of marrying! You need to take over the throne when I die you know." King Thranduil said. "You can't just live life like a normal elf son, you are a prince, or have you forgotten?"  
  
Legolas stormed out of the room and into the open courtyard. He hated when his father talked about all the responsibilities he had to the throne. He would much rather spend his days hunting or just having his own adventures. He was feeling very angry and decided to go into town to cool off.  
  
Dellia and Larien stepped out of the seamstress's shop after getting their measurements done and picking their fabrics and style. Larien had chosen a long lime green flowy dress with bell sleeves and a high neck. Dellia on the other hand had gotten a beautiful bright blue fabric with a small bow in the back and a v neck line and short sleeves.   
  
"Dellia? Larien? What are you two doing here?" Asked a familiar male voice.  
  
"Legolas! What are YOU doing here?" Larien said and hugged him  
  
"Uh, I was just roaming around town, what about you?" Legolas said.  
  
"Oh, we were just buying our dresses for the royal ball!" Dellia said with excitement.  
  
Legolas winced at the mention of his own ball but didn't say anything that could give away that he was the prince. "Oh, yes, I heard about that ball, so you two are going then?" He asked patiently.  
  
"Of course! We wanted to see the palace and the prince himself." Dellia said.  
  
"Oh, well I'm sure it will be tons of fun for you girls, I'm sure he will think you two are just outstanding" With that Legolas winked and started to walk away. He was afraid he might reveal that he was indeed the prince. "I have to be going now, nice seeing you girls again."  
  
"Well, he certainly leaves whenever we are talking." Dellia said a bit annoyed.  
  
"It's…because…HE LIKES YOU DELLIA!" Larien blurted out. She thought this might've been the reason.  
  
"Really? Legolas? But he barely knows me." Dellia asked.  
  
"Yes, he told me yesterday that he thought you were the most beautiful girl in the entire Middle Earth, and he asked me to tell him everything about you. Down to the very last detail." Larien said.  
  
"Oh really.." Dellia asked smiling to herself. "Well, whatever, no offense but I don't like him like that, only as a friend really."  
  
"What? How can you not like him? He is nice, thoughtful, funny, kind, polite, a really good archer.." Larien trailed off when she realized that she was talking as if she was in love with him. "I mean..you should at least give him a chance…"  
  
"Wow Larien, you certainly can defend Legolas well, are you SURE you don't like him?" Dellia asked questioning.  
  
"No! Of course not!" Larien replied.  
  
"Okay, because I wouldn't want to go after anyone that I know my best friend was totally in love with, what kind of friend would do that?" Dellia said warmly.  
  
Larien smiled and hugged her friend. Dellia could be such a sweetheart and so thoughtful towards her feelings. She always knew what to say and always thought of the best in people. That's one of the main things that Larien loved about her best friend.   
  
"Now come on, let's go back home now, I need to plan how to do my hair for the ball!" Dellia squealed.   
  
Larien laughed and said, "Dellia, it's not until a whole week! What are you worrying for?"  
  
Arm in arm, she and Dellia skipped down the road laughing and looking like best friends would. Little did Dellia realize that her best friend was hurting inside because she liked Legolas so much, but was willing to give him up for her best friend. 


	4. The Royal Ball

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Anything Except the Plot  
  
A/N: Thank you thank you thank you to ALL of my reviewers, your reviews seriously mean a lot to me! I also take your advice into consideration because I want to please my readers, and yet make a good story!  
**Ray**- Legolas is able to run around without any protection because we are talking about MIDDLE EARTH, and at this point in time there isn't much violence or abductions or anyone really going after Legolas, not like in today's world.  
**Tasha**- I agree, elves are immortal, so I mean that King Thranduil will soon give up the throne and stop reigning soon.  
**Sarobando** - Thanks for your advice about Dellia, you'll have to wait to see if I actually added it into my story, hehehe.   
Well Enjoy CHAPTER 4!  
  
Description: The time has come for the royal ball, what will happen?  
  
Chapter 4- The Royal Ball  
  
        When Legolas got home to the palace it was already late. He quickly hopped onto his balcony and was entering his room when he saw a shadowed figure. It was his father.  
        "Son? Son, is that you?" King Thranduil asked anxiously  
        "Yes, Father, What do you need?" Legolas asked, wondering why his father was in his room at this time of night.  
        "Well, I understand why you are so mad about me springing this royal ball on you last minute. So I've decided that if you really don't want to have it, you don't have to." King Thranduil said patiently.  
        Legolas thought about this for a moment. He really didn't want to have this ball, and especially if Larien and Dellia were going, he didn't want them to find his true identity. That's when it dawned on him, he could still have the ball, but it will be a MASQUERADE ball! That way, he can still meet all the young ladies and entertain, but Larien and Dellia will never know it is he, Legolas. He smiled at this idea.  
        "Well Father, I think that I'll still have the ball, but is it to late to change it to a masquerade ball?" Legolas asked thoughtfully.  
        "Well...of course! That's a great idea, I'll tell the messengers to send out a notice as soon as possible!" King Thranduil smiled at Legolas and hugged him, "Good night son." With that he walked out and closed Legolas's door.  
        Legolas slumped up against the wall and sat on the ground. What did he just get himself into?   
        -Dear Larien, Lady of Seremella We have sent this letter to inform you of a change in the Royal Ball. It is now a masquerade ball. Therefore, you will be required to wear a full- face mask. It doesn't have to cover your mouth, or your eyes, but it needs to cover most of your face. At the end of the ball, you will be asked to remove your mask. Thank you for your time,  
        King Thranduil of Mirkwood.  
  
        Larien stared at the letter. She didn't mind that it was going to be a masquerade ball, it was just a little late notice, and what was with the revealing at the end? That was a bit strange. The ball was going to be held 2 days from now. She quickly put on a cloak and boots and ran outside to Nellas. There she hopped onto him and rode towards Dellia's house, she always knew what to wear. Larien approached Dellia's house a few minutes later and knocked on the door. Dellia answered the door.  
        "Hey Larien, come on in." Dellia said warmly. "Did you get the letter? About the masquerade ball?"  
        "Yeah, that's why I'm here, I don't know which kind or which one to buy, and can you please help me? I'm fashionable challenged" Larien said.  
        "Of course I'll help you, you are my best friend, and come on we can go now." Dellia answered.  
        "Thank you so much!" Larien answered grateful.  
        About an hour later Dellia and Larien came back from town with the prettiest masks they found at an old thrift shop. Dellia insisted they bring it back to her house and modify them with sequins, fabrics that matched their dresses, ribbons, and others. Larien's mask covered up her whole forehead and then stopped under her nose, exposing her lips. Dellia said that Larien's best feature was her lips, and she should show them off.  
  
        Dellia's mask was a bit smaller than Larien's. It only covered her Eyes and forehead, leaving her nose and lips exposed. Larien said that it was going against the rules and didn't cover most of her face, but Dellia didn't listen saying she was to legalistic.  
        Finally the day of the ball came. Both Larien and Dellia were overly excited and couldn't wait. They quickly got dressed into their gowns, did their hair and Dellia did her make-up, Larien insisted on going au naturel. They put their masks on and they walked to the palace. The walk wasn't all that bad, they just had to go through the forest and just followed all the hordes of young elves coming. When they arrived at the palace they stood in amazement. There in front of them stood a five-story castle, much like the one in Rivendell and Lothlorien. It was surrounded by different kinds of trees and it had many little intricate designs and carvings throughout the walls. It had about 3 towers and many different openings and crevices. It wasn't just your boring plain old castle, it was magnificent. It shone with a brilliant green shade and glistened in the moonlight. They quickly got in line to enter.  
        Once inside, it was simple, yet elegant. The floors were just of plain dirt but the walls were made of wood that looked like trees instead of plain pillars. There was an orchestra playing beautiful music, like birds singing in the air. On the throne sat the queen and king of Mirkwood, and the Prince was nowhere in sight. Dellia pushed her way into the door and dragged Larien with her.  
        "Oh..My..Gosh...this place is so beautiful! Can you imagine LIVING here?" Dellia asked excitedly. Larien just shook her head.  
        "And now ladies, the Prince of Mirkwood!" One of the servants grandly announced. Everyone turned to the hallway and saw the Prince walk through into the room. He started to walk around and greet all of his guests.  
        "Wow...I think I'm in love." Dellia said a bit in awe.  
        "Dellia, how can you already be in love? You don't even know him! Or what his personality is like...not to mention you can barely see what he looks like! And what ever happened to Legolas, hmm?" Larien asked questioning.  
        "Psh, who cares about Legolas! This is the PRINCE we are talking about, think of it Larien, if I get married to him, I'd be a PRINCESS, then a Queen!! Besides, I've heard he is gorgeous." Dellia answered a bit annoyed. "Anyway, he is coming over here, how do I look?"  
        "Fine..." Muttered Larien.  
        "Hello ladies, how are you doing tonight?" The Prince asked.  
        "Oh..Just fabulous!!" Dellia chirped. "Tell me, about yourself!" Dellia linked arms with him and turned around to wink at Larien and left in the other direction. Larien could hear Dellia's shrill bouts of laughter all the way across the room. Although, even thought everyone was wearing masks, and she might've been a bit biased but she had to admit, Dellia was probably the best looking elf in the whole room.  
        Time passed and the elves began to waltz around the room. The prince was making rounds and dancing with everyone. Dellia didn't seem too happy about that, but she had to cope. Soon it came to be Larien's turn, but she didn't feel like it. She didn't care if the Prince liked her or not, she liked Legolas. She finally gave in and began to dance with the prince. She looked into his blue eyes and found that she felt a familiarity with him, but she couldn't understand it.  
        "So...Miss. Larien, do you feel as if you are already in love with me?" Legolas asked cockily. He smiled inwardly at his selfish question. He wanted to test Larien.  
        "No offense Prince, but I hardly know you, and personally until I get to know a person better, I can't necessarily love you. Now unlike my best friend Dellia, I'm sure you remember her, she is already in LOVE with you!" Larien decided to leave out the detail that it was only because he was a prince, she didn't want to hurt his feelings. "Also, I don't like you per say, because I already have feelings for someone else. You don't know him, he is a commoner like myself, but he is so funny, and sweet, and nice, and not to mention we have so much in common. Yet, he is in love with my best friend Dellia, and it totally stinks, because she likes you, not him. He probably only thinks of us as good friends." Suddenly Larien stopped talking, and realized that she just spilled her guts to this stranger prince. She let go of him and placed her hand over her mouth, so embarrassed. She ran away from him and into the garden outside.  
        Wow...who would've thought that Larien was in love with me? Legolas. Thank god she doesn't know that it's me. Oh well, I might as well dance with the next elf.   
        The ball was coming to an end and King Thranduil stood up and made an announcement. "All fellow elves, now is the time to take your masks off! To reveal who you all are, myself and my wife will also do this, and so will the prince."  
        "FATHER!! What are you DOING?!" Legolas ran up to his father. "You never said anything about taking off our masks!" Legolas was very worried, at this rate then Dellia and Larien will know his true identity, and Larien will know that he knows of her true feelings!  
        "Sorry Son, but I decided it was best this way." The king said.  
        Here it goes, thought Legolas, my death.  
        Slowly he took off his mask and he hears murmurs throughout the crowd of elves.  
        "OH MY GOSH!" he heard someone scream. It was Dellia. He looked in the direction of Larien who had buried her face in her hands. Soon all the elves had taken off their masks and were looking around.  
        Sensing some tension between Legolas and the elves he told all the others to go home.  
        Dellia and Larien walked up to Legolas and stared at him. "How could you have not told us? Why were you keeping it a secret?" Dellia inquired.  
        "I..I.." Legolas stuttered, they just didn't understand.  
        "Look, I don't want to hear it okay? Come on Larien." Dellia shoved Larien outside. Larien looked back to see Legolas looking really hurt, but what could she do about it? She was just as mad as Dellia, but more hurt, because she just told Legolas how she really felt. Larien was totally speechless. She never wanted to see him again, no matter how much that was going to hurt. 


End file.
